Sinnoh's Finest! The Tournament of the Century!
by King Waruvial
Summary: What happens when Sixteen pokemon battle it out for the money in a journey through the Sinnoh Pokemon? Who knows? Stick around to find out what!    Rated T just in case.    I don't own pokemon, or anything aside from my suckish laptop I make this on.


**So yeah, here's a random story I decided to make as my first story EVER! I am not in the mood for flamers, you don't like this story, you don't like it, move on with your life.**

"Time is running short, Master." Came a voice deep in the shadows. A clapping noise was emitted from a being surrounded in darkness.

"Yes, I know, I know. Lord Arceus will destroy us if we don't find a new minion soon." Claimed the clapping beast.

"It is, in fact, nice you remembered Palkia. Now, as I've said before, call me Master Darkrai. Just 'Master' is dull and ominous, being one of my 3 creations, you don't really want to continue calling me just, Master, do you?" continued Darkrai, as he turned around to the space ruling creature.

"No, of course not…Master Darkrai." Palkia replied, trying to remind himself to call his master by the requested name. Darkrai turned around to face him. The two were in a large, dark, circular room, with a rounded table dead center, and 3 torches to represent his brilliant beings.

"Summon Lucario for me; I have a job for him." Darkrai replied, moving his hands in a motion to send the dragon type away.

"As you wish, Master Darkrai." Complied Palkia, turning around to leave the circular move, leaving through two giant doors. Darkrai examined the room for a moment, before turning to the torch designated behind him, which began to glow a deep grey.

"Arceus, we need more time. I've given you credit for my creations as is, you can't just destroy them. They're like family to me." Darkrai said, continuing to stare at the torch. Eventually the grey began to slowly vanish from the torch, allowing it to return the blazing red. The small grey pool, still in the shape of a fire, began to circle around the room, before landing in the center of the table, at which point the grey grew larger, consuming the table. Darkrai stood aback, before shaking his head, and preparing a reply.

"Lord Arceus, you bring yourself to me, and I respect your choice, allow me to bring you into my domain." After this, Darkrai chanted a sentence that was unrecognizable, and from the grey, began to form a white creature, with four legs, and two large yellow rings surrounding the creature's body.

"Ah, Darkrai, my old friend, how good to see you." Arceus cried, a smirk on his goat-like head.

"How about we cut the chit chat, and get onto the point Lord Arceus!" Darkrai screamed, glaring daggers into his lord. The two doors automatically slammed shut, and Darkrai flinched a second, before looking back to the mighty pokemon.

"Yes, you know exactly why I'm here. Your children, you must create a new minion to divide the life amongst yours, before becoming your mindless servant, or else I take the three that care for you most." Claimed Arceus, the grey table turning to smoke, showing pictures of Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga. The smoke vanished in a flash, turning back into the grey table, and beginning to absorb Arceus.

"One year Darkrai, you have one earth year." Replied Arceus, before vanishing into the grey table, the shade of grey coming off and racing into the darkness.

"Has the lord left yet, Master Darkrai?" called a voice from behind the giant doors Palkia had left recently.

"Indeed he has Lucario. Enter now, and prepare for the mission I have for you." Darkrai replied, using psychic energy to open the doors, allowing Lucario to enter.

"What do you wish for me to do, Master Darkrai?" Asked Lucario, bowing as he spoke.

"Rise Lucario, your mission may take a moment to tell, and I do not wish for you to be….uncomfortable." Darkrai said, Lucario got up and stood at attention.

"Your mission is to return to Sinnoh, and help us find a new servant." Darkrai told, smirking as an idea of how popped into his mind.

"How shall I do it?" Lucario asked, almost as if he read Darkrai's mind.

"You are to hold a tournament, find sixteen pokemon native to the region to participate, and send all of them to Twinleaf Town. You are to run this tournament, with the help of my royal advisor, Chatot." Darkrai said, snapping his fingers. After the snapping, a small bird appeared on Lucario's shoulder; on the bird's head was a feather that stuck out like a music note, and feathers that were a mixture of Yellow, White, and Blue.

"I am the master's advisor, Chatot, and I will help you with running your tricky task." Called the bird, followed by a 'Squawk,' and a quick ruffling of the feathers.

"Now, leave and prepare for the tournament, you have one week to find your people." Darkrai said, sending the two away.

"Are you ready to pick our competitors?" Chatot asked.

"I saw this coming a mile away Chatot, and in all honesty, I've already sent out invitations. We'll meet the competitors in a week, at Twinleaf Town." Lucario said with a hearty laugh.

"Wait, wait, wait, you saw this coming?" Chatot asked, flying up in front of the fighting type's face.

"Yes, I did. Being an Aura pokemon has advantages, does it not?" Lucario questioned, a deep smirk upon his face.

"I suppose. So a week you say?" Chatot said as they climbed a marble staircase and out off earshot.

A week later, 17 pokemon were gathered in Twinleaf Town. The obvious Lucario and Chatot, there was also a Croagunk, a Staravia, a Bidoof, and two Shellos were all talking about how excited they were. A Kricketune was trying to play a song, but a Pachirisu was getting in the bug type's face. A Buizel was swimming in the nearby pool, being chased by a floating Bronzor and a Finneon. A Cranidos and Electabuzz were in a tag battle against a Shieldon and Magmar, while a Murkrow reffed the battle. A Misdreavus was over by one of the houses, watching as all the other pokemon were having fun.

Lucario walked over to the center of the area, and stamped his foot down, causing the area to shake. Everyone turned their eyes to the group.

"Hello, I'm a Lucario, but you can call me….Carlos, yeah, Carlos." Carlos said, sweating a little as he came up with a name.

"My name is Lucas, I'm a Chatot. You all have a chance to win a million dollars on this fine time, as we all travel through Sinnoh!" The Chatot cried, raising a wing in excitement.

"Now, here we are in the home of multiple people's starts for their journeys through Sinnoh, and we'll be playing a fun little game for immunity from elimination.

"Elimination?" Asked the Bronzor,

"Yes, Elimination um, what was your name again? In fact, first we need to learn all your names." Carlos said, he then pointed to each pokemon, who stated their names. The Cranidos and Shieldon stepped up first.

"I'm Mitch and this is Lincoln, and we're long-time rivals!" The Shieldon cried.

"I know a lot more of these pokemon as well, as I've already gone on a travel through Sinnoh. The Croagunk is Hank, Staravia is Shelly, the Bidoof is Shade, the Shellos twins and Candy and Mandy, the Kricketune and Pachirisu are named Alex, the Kricketune being a boy, Pachirisu a girl. The Bronzor is Ernie, Finneon is Zack, the Electabuzz and Magmar are Morris and Flare. The Murkrow is Shine and the Misdreavus is Dream. And, that should be everyone." The Cranidos said, panting and taking in large breathes of air after finishing.

"Wait for me!" came a cry from a Chimchar, running down the field.

"Ah, it's about time you got here Barry." Said Carlos, shoving the Chimchar into the lab.

"Now, one of the three pokemon famous for being here, Piplup, Chimchar, and Turtwig, will arrive out these doors, you all must guess who will come out, whoever is the final winner will have immunity for tomorrow's elimination session.

The first pokemon to arrive was Piplup, eliminating Hank, Shelly, Candy, Mandy, Alex the Pachirisu, Ernie, Zack, Morris, and Dream.

"Hah, you're going down Lincoln, its obvious Turtwig is coming out next!" Mitch said.

"Nah, Piplup will be coming out again to Psych people out." Lincoln countered. Turtwig ended up coming out, at which point Mitch began laughing in Lincoln's face. This also eliminated Alex the Kricketune, and Shine.

The last pokemon to come out, was Piplup again, the one pokemon that everyone didn't pick.

"Well, you all failed to pick Piplup, meaning that Barry has immunity today." Lucas said, bringing the Chimchar out of the lab.

"Hah, being a well known starter has its advantages." Barry said, smiling as he trotted off to a nearby tree, and began to rest on one of the branches. The other pokemon glared at the fire type as he began to snore loudly.

"Well it's getting late, good luck falling asleep!" Carlos said as he walked off to the lab, alongside Lucas.

"Just to let you know, the lab is sound proof, so that takes care of us falling asleep." Lucas said, the two laughing as they entered the lab.

"Wow, so many pokemon, and the only one that's annoyed me is that Chimchar. So who to eliminate?" Asked Ernie as he looked at the other competitors.

"Well I got a proposition for ya." Came a pokemon from the in the shadows.

"Who are you?" Ernie asked.

"The surprise contestant, I'll be appearing in the next town, so I suggest voting off whoever seems a good competitor." The mysterious being said, before disappearing in the darkness.

"Who was that, and what did he mean by good competitor?" Ernie asked himself as he looked around, and saw that one of the pokemon was reading a book called 'The Great Kanto Race'.

"And we have our guilty party." Ernie said with a smile.

**Uhuh, so that's chapter 1, yay I suppose. Anyways, don't forget to review, and I'm not i****n**** the mood for flamers.**


End file.
